Fireworks!
by tengo un perro verde
Summary: Existen muchas formas de disfrutar un festival. Y el rey azul está más que dispuesto a pasar un buen rato en compañía del rey rojo.


Ahh~~ la ropa tradicional japonesa siempre es inspiradora~ a mí personalmente me encanta, ya sabéis: kimonos, yukatas y más cosillas igual de monas. No pude resistirme a una historia de mi OTP con estos elementos.

La única advertencia que debo hacer es LEMON, ¡espero que os guste! ^^

(PD. tiene guiñitos al SaruMi e incluso IzuTara).

* * *

><p><strong>FIREWORKS!<strong>

Los murmullos entre los pasajeros se expandían de un vagón a otro en el interior de ese tren que conducía a uno de los montes más cercanos a la ciudad. Las voces hablaban casi al unísono sobre cierto grupito bien curioso vestido de manera tradicional, esto era, con yukatas o kimonos sencillos. No costaba deducir que su destino era el festival que tenía lugar a los pies del monte en cuestión, de hecho, los chicos de HOMRA que habían cogido este tren no eran los únicos que llevaban esas ropas entre los pasajeros, pero sí eran los únicos que parecían arremolinarse alrededor de un hombre pelirrojo. El hombre en cuestión tenía el ceño fruncido y llegaba a morderse el labio mirando sin muchas ganas por la ventanilla, era entonces cuando la niñita sentada a su lado tomaba su mano e intentaba sonreírle logrando que el pelirrojo calmara su expresión.

— King, das mucho miedo cuando no fumas —decía un alegre rubio sujetando su cámara—, ¡mira, mira, has chamuscado el sillón sin darte cuenta! Anna, ten cuidado o tu bonito kimono se hará cenizas en un santiamén.

— No creo que Mikoto me queme —respondió la pequeña mirándole, girando el rostro avergonzada cuando Totsuka intentó hacerle una foto—, y si lo hiciera, entonces todo mi cuerpo ardería, no sólo el kimono.

— Ah, supongo que tienes razón. Creo que el King quemaría todo el tren, ¿no? Me pregunto cómo harán para identificar los cadáveres de la gente calcinados…

— Oye, oye —el camarero del popular bar llegó a su lado, golpeando la cabeza del rubio—, no digas cosas tan horripilantes como ésa. Es normal para un fumador estar de mal humor cuando no tenemos la nicotina cerca…, ah, yo mismo me muero por fumar ahora, ¿sabes?

— Podríamos fumar tranquilamente.

— No —suspiró—, no empieces de nuevo. No podemos. Éste es un tren "sin humos"…, y no, no pienso permitir que destruyas la ventana o el techo para que se ventile y puedas fumar.

Mikoto cerró los ojos acomodándose en su sitio, decidiendo ignorar el discurso de Kusanagi sobre las buenas maneras que se debían mostrar en público, a ser sinceros no era un tema que le interesara demasiado. Se hubiera quedado completamente dormido de no ser por los apurados pasos que se reunieron con ellos, esa actitud tan enérgica sólo podía pertenecer a una sola persona dentro de HOMRA.

— ¡Ya han encendido las luces del festival! —exclamaba Yata prácticamente pegando sus manos al cristal de la ventanilla—. ¡Mirad, se pueden ver desde aquí! ¡No puedo esperar a ver los fuegos artificiales!

— Yata-kun, sestás de lo más emocionado —le dijo Totsuka sonriendo—, ¿es la primera vez que vienes a un festival como éste?

— No —el chico negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en uno de los asientos libres—, en el instituto vine con Saru a uno así, con yukatas y todo.

— ¡Oh, una cita! ¡Has tenido una cita con Saru-kun en un festival, qué romántico!

— ¡¿Q-quién ha dicho que fuera una cita?! ¡No lo era en absoluto! —a estas alturas el sonrojo en sus mejillas rivalizaba con el cabello del rey, sentado a su lado—. ¡¿Y-y por qué tiene que ser una cita con alguien como el mono?! ¡Sólo vinimos a pasar el rato, nada más, maldición!

— Qué lástima, un festival es un destino ideal para una cita —le dijo Kusanagi de pie frente a Totsuka—, ya sabes, el ambiente es animado y divertido, pero, además de todo eso, tienes el privilegio de ver a tu pareja usando ropa totalmente fuera de lo común, ya sea kimono o yukata, la vista es fantástica.

— Pervertido.

— ¡Totsuka!

— Estoy seguro de que Kusa-kun se pasará la noche corriendo detrás de las jovencitas en kimono…, cuánta perversión, Kusa-kun, lo tuyo no tiene arreglo —rió—. Pero está bien, esta noche tendré ojos sólo para mi princesa, ¿no es así~?

— No me veo capaz de sustituir a Izumo, pero —Anna asintió firme con la cabeza—, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser una compañía agradable que logre entretenerte, Tatara.

— ¡Aw, mi dulce princesa me corresponde! —volvió a reír abrazando a la niña, ahora sentada en su regazo—. ¡Sin duda me haces feliz, Anna!

— Tened cuidado o arrestarán a Totsuka por pederasta —les dijo Mikoto escuchando a Kusanagi suspirar.

El altavoz anunció el siguiente destino, pero la voz ni siquiera había acabado su aviso y ya el cuervo de HOMRA estaba frente a las puertas, impaciente por bajar y explorar cada recoveco en el festival. El resto del grupo le siguió entre risas.

Mikoto dio un par de pasos encendiendo el cigarrillo que mantenía entre sus labios, disfrutó en silencio de la primera calada y soltó el humo hacia arriba, perdiéndose entre los farolillos de colores que decoraban las calles. Kusanagi caminaba a su lado repitiendo el mismo gesto, incluso sonriendo con cada calada que le daba al cigarro; permanecieron un buen rato sin decir nada, simplemente fumando.

— En serio tenéis un problema con la nicotina, parecéis dos chimeneas —les dijo Totsuka sujetando la mano de Anna, con Misaki revoloteando a su lado, mirando cada puesto y actividad que ofrecía.

— No me prives del único vicio que tengo —reía el camarero volviendo a andar junto a ellos; mas todos se detuvieron al par de pasos al descubrir que el rey no había avanzado—. Mikoto, ¿pasa algo?

— Umh… —sus ojos parecieron perderse en algún punto lejano del festival, conocía la sensación, ese leve cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo sólo podía significar una cosa: otro monarca estaba cerca. Y podía hacerse una idea de quién era.

— King, ¿necesitas ir al baño? Los servicios deben estar por aquí cerca…, ¡oh no, al King le ha dado diarrea por la emoción! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Dónde están los baños?

— ¡Mikoto-san no puede tener algo tan vulgar como diarrea! ¡Es demasiado genial como para ello!

— Yata —le llamó Anna—, todos tenemos diarrea alguna vez, Mikoto no es la excepción.

— ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡Alguien tan genial no puede tener diarrea!

— Mikoto —fue Kusanagi el único en acercarse a él mientras que los otros tres discutían sobre la diarrea y sus consecuencias—, Mikoto, de verdad, ¿ocurre algo que no tenga nada que ver con tus intestinos?

— Ah —le miró refugiando las manos en las anchas mangas de su yukata—, no, no es nada. Sólo pensaba…, heh, la compañía en el festival será interesante.

Por supuesto el rubio no le entendió, se limitó a alzarse de hombros y seguirle.

* * *

><p>Justo en el lado opuesto del festival, Munakata Reisi pudo sentir un profundo escalofrío trepando por su espina dorsal. Le parecía increíble que no le hiciera falta ver directamente al Rey Rojo, su sola presencia ya lograba estremecerle.<p>

— Capitán, ¿está bien? —Fushimi chasqueó la lengua a su lado—. Tsk, no me emociona tener que vigilar un estúpido festival, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿por qué me ha hecho venir a mí y no a la Teniente? Tsk, por no hablar de esta cosa que llevamos puesta.

— Fushimi-kun, hablas como si llevases puesto un kimono ceremonial, sólo es un yukata. Entiendo tus quejas si llevases geta en lugar de unos zōri en los pies, pero no es así…, ¿no estás acostumbrado a la ropa tradicional japonesa?

— Tsk, no todos dormimos con nemaki, Capitán, ¿en qué siglo se cree que vive?

— Dejando eso a un lado —movió un poco su mano, como restándole importancia al asunto—, si he querido que vinieras tú en lugar de Awashima-kun ha sido por el clan rojo.

— ¿HOMRA? ¿Qué tiene que ver HOMRA en un festival?

— Están aquí.

— ¿Ha?

— No sé con absoluta certeza cuántos de ellos han venido —se llevó la misma mano a la barbilla, girando el rostro hacia aquella dirección que le causaba escalofríos—. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que Suoh está aquí, esta aura tan amenazadora sólo puede ser suya.

— Entonces…, si usted sabe que él está aquí…

— En efecto, Suoh debe haberme "visto" de alguna forma, al igual que yo a él.

— Tsk, ¿y se cree que estamos ahora en condiciones como para controlar su grupo?

— Para nada, yo he venido a divertirme, Fushimi-kun —sonrió echándose a andar—. Supongamos que ellos también, nos ahorraremos por hoy los conflictos innecesarios.

— Tsk, es desagradable…

— Ah, Fushimi-kun —alzó el dedo índice mirándole—, seguramente Yata-kun también está por aquí junto a Suoh, no me importa en absoluto si vas a reunirte con él.

— Tsk —giró el rostro—, ¿por qué haría algo como eso?

— Hala, hala, ¿no es lo normal para una pareja tener citas? Pensé que aprovecharías la ocasión.

— Misaki y yo no…, no somos pareja…, no se cree la idea equivocada.

— Deberías ser más honesto, Fushimi-kun, no te servirá de nada esa terquedad tuya.

— Haga el favor de no meterse en mi vida así como yo no me meto en la suya, Capitán.

— Sólo era un consejo, no tienes por qué enfadarte tanto.

— Tsk, no estoy enfadado.

— Ah, es Yata-kun.

— ¿Misaki? —se enderezó mirando de un lado a otro, esperando ver aquella cabecilla castaña que tanto conocía, pero en su lugar vio la sonrisa algo malvada dibujada en los labios del rey—. ¡Tsk!

Munakata se echó a reír mirándole, Fushimi volvió a chasquear la lengua y avanzó un tanto ruborizado hacia el puesto más cercano, no era como si le interesara lo que sea que pasara en él, más bien era lo contrario, tan sólo buscaba un lugar donde perderse durante un momento, lo suficiente como para eliminar el rubor de sus mejillas, ¡qué molesta le parecía la perspicacia del Rey Azul, cuántos problemas le había causado!

Prestó atención a las palabras del anciano dependiente, prometía un premio en metálico de 10.000 yenes a quien atrapase con sus propias manos a la carpa dorada que yacía en el pequeño estanque que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Dejadme ése a mí! —sin quererlo sonrió con ese grito que salió del público, al instante Yata se ajustaba las mangas de su yukata hacia atrás y con la ayuda de Anna logró atar su cabello con varias flores que para nada hacían juego con su desenfadada apariencia.

— ¡Ánimo, Yata-kun! ¡Ese pez será tuyo siempre y cuando no mueras ahogado! —Saruhiko reconoció esta voz como la de Totsuka, que animaba al skater mientras aplaudía, haciendo que Kusanagi riera a su lado.

— Supongo que tú serías el encargado de reanimarle si le ocurriera algo —todo su cuerpo tembló de arriba a abajo, entendiendo ahora a la perfección lo que Reisi le había dicho sobre el "aura amenazadora" del Rey Rojo—, ¿no es así?

— Tsk —chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos, ni en sueños admitiría que sus tobillos habían flaqueado por un momento—, Misaki es idiota -de eso no hay duda-, pero no llega al punto de ahogarse por atrapar a un pez —volvió a chasquear la lengua, el mero hecho de estar a su lado le incomodaba.

Entonces caminó hasta quedar junto a Misaki, imitó la ligera reverencia que Anna le había hecho a modo de saludo y luego tiró del cabello del castaño, justo lo suficiente como para quitarle esas flores. Se perdió en insultos una vez el otro pudo identificarle.

— Cuando termines de maldecirme, ¿podrías escucharme? —sonrió viendo su ceño fruncido—. Te ayudaré a atrapar la dichosa carpa y dividiremos la ganancia a la mitad, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡¿Por qué demonios iría a colaborar con un mono estúpido, eh?!

— Porque es imposible que un VIRGEN como Misaki atrape un pez que le supera a nivel intelectual.

— ¡Maldito mono de mierda…!

— Yata —se calmó en el instante en que Anna le sujetó el brazo—, ¿podrías colaborar con Saruhiko esta vez? Además del premio en metálico, también podemos quedarnos con los peces más pequeños…, yo quiero…, si no es molestia…

— Misaki, harás que Anna llore a este paso.

— ¡Anna no lloraría por algo como esto! —miró hacia la niña y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, intentando no destrozar el bonito peinado que Totsuka le había hecho en el tren—. Está bien, supongo que por una vez lo dejaré pasar…, ¡ahora mono, ni se te ocurra meterte en mi camino!

— No te preocupes, no pienso meterme en un estanque, los que medimos más de 1'70m no cabríamos aquí dentro, ¿sabes?

— ¡Pero serás…! —apretó los dientes intentando calmarse, cogió una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó en un larguísimo suspiro que le ayudó a tranquilizarse—. De acuerdo, vamos, empecemos de una vez…, ¿tienes idea de cómo atrapar una carpa con las manos?

— Metiendo los dedos por algún orificio: boca, ojos, branquias…, cualquiera vale, luego sólo bastaría apretar con fuerza, llegando a clavar las uñas si fuera necesario, y el pez será nuestro.

— Entonces lo llevaré a una esquina y tú lo atrapas con esos dedos huesudos tuyos…, no vayas a distraerte, ¿estamos? —Fushimi asintió con la cabeza y la estrategia se llevó a cabo.

La carpa huía de las manos del skater hasta que acabó acorralada en la esquina más próxima al soldado azul, éste metió rápidamente su mano derecha en el agua -casi como una espada- hasta alcanzar las branquias del pez. Introdujo sus dedos doblándolos al igual que un garfio y para cuando sacó la mano del agua, tenía a la carpa totalmente sujeta, por mucho que se removía le resultaba imposible liberarse de aquel agarre que la asfixiaba poco a poco.

— ¡Felicidades, habéis logrado haceros con la carpa dorada! —el público que veía tan curiosa escena de pesca aplaudía emocionado y el dependiente de la atracción se acercó a los pescadores—. ¿A quién debo entregarle los 10.000 yenes?

Ambos chicos se miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza sin necesidad de hablar entre ellos; no podían negar que seguían manteniendo la misma complicidad que compartían años atrás.

— Queremos peces de colores —respondió Fushimi liberando la carpa dentro del pequeño estanque.

— ¡Que sean rojos! —exclamó Misaki poniéndose en pie de un pequeño salto—. ¡Todos deben ser rojos!

— ¿No queréis el dinero…? —preguntó el dependiente algo aturdido, ésta debía ser la primera vez que rechazaban la recompensa—. ¿Sólo peces de colores…?

— Anna quiere peces, entonces serán peces —le dijo Saruhiko acomodando las mangas de su ropa—, tsk, peces rojos, no de otro color.

El dependiente aún seguía confuso, pero no volvió a preguntar por el asunto y fue a la parte trasera de su puesto, llenando una bolsita con agua para meter dentro los peces rojos del ganador. Todo bajo la mirada emocionada de la pequeña, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

— ¡Yahooo, atrapar a ese bicho ha sido pan comido! —reía Yata alzando los brazos—. ¡Podría atrapar miles de carpas una tras otra!

— Tsk, ha sido gracias a mí.

— ¡Ni de broma! ¡Es todo cosa mía!

— No estoy de acuerdo en eso.

— Yata, Saruhiko —Anna corrió hacia ellos sujetando la bolsa con los peces en sus manos, mostrándolos—, muchas gracias por esto. Os prometo que los cuidaré, les cambiaré el agua todos los días, compraré la mejor comida y limpiaré su pecera todas las noches antes de irme a dormir.

— Los peces como esos no necesitan tanto cuidado…

— ¡Mono estúpido, deja que Anna haga lo que le dé la gana con ellos! ¡Si quiere mimarlos, que los mime! ¡Son suyos!

— Tsk, me das dolor de cabeza, Misaki.

— Chicos, mirad hacia aquí y decid "patata~"

Después de una larga sesión de fotos donde quien más sonreía era el mismo fotógrafo, todos decidieron ir al siguiente puesto ambulante, un negocio de takoyaki bastante animado gracias al espectáculo que hacían los cocineros girando las bolitas de pulpo, logrando atraer a los clientes más curiosos. Fue mientras comían cuando Anna preguntó '¿dónde está Mikoto?'.

* * *

><p>La respuesta a esa pregunta estaba a varios metros de distancia, cerca a la entrada del festival donde estaban las máquinas expendedoras, pero ésas que no vendían comida sino cigarros. Mikoto rebuscó por las mangas del yukata y entre los pliegues del obi hasta que encontró varias monedas dentro de un curioso monedero con forma de león que Anna le había hecho con varios harapos que había en el bar -aún le sorprendía que una niña cosiera de aquella manera, para él sería algo totalmente imposible.<p>

Una a una fue introduciendo las monedas en aquella máquina algo oxidada, no le transmitía demasiada confianza pero no había otra forma de hacerse con cigarros…, y no estaba dispuesto a pasarse todo el festival sin ellos, sabía que su humor se volvería insoportable sin la suficiente nicotina que le relajara. Pulsó el botón de su marca favorita algo impaciente por saborearlos de nuevo. Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el producto cayera, pero esto no ocurría y ya empezaba a perder los nervios, éste era un muy mal momento para que el mecanismo de la máquina decidiera dejar de funcionar.

Su siguiente movimiento fue una ágil patada que acabó por fundir el metal a la vez que lo destruía, dejando al descubierto el interior con las numerosas cajetillas apiladas en una esquina. Se agachó rebuscando entre los restos hasta dar con la que quería, incluso llegó a sonreír cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Suoh? —el pelirrojo rió al oírle y lentamente se puso en pie, girando para poder ver a quien le hablaba—. ¿Es que no puedes comprar cigarrillos como la gente normal?

— Eso he hecho —respondió encendiendo el primero con un chasquido de dedos—. ¿Tienes tanto tiempo libre en ese ejército tuyo que vienes a ver un festival de fuegos artificiales?

— Pensaba relajarme, pero tu presencia aquí me lo impedirá.

— Oh, ¿no puedes relajarte si estoy yo contigo? No sabía que ponía al Rey Azul tan nervioso —rió picoteando su frente pasando por su lado—, intenta no desmayarte de la emoción, Munakata.

— No digas estupideces —le miró alzando una ceja—. Me resulta extraño verte con esa ropa…, incluso tu cabello está diferente ahora cayendo en tu cara.

— ¿Es eso un halago? Alguien está de lo más amable hoy, ¿cierto? ¿Es cosa del festival?

Reisi se acomodó las gafas en un gesto algo nervioso echándose a andar, caminaba junto al otro sin mediar palabra alguna, no correría el riesgo de divertirle con alguna clase de comentario que fuera fácilmente malinterpretable.

Metidos de lleno en el ambiente del festival, la gente ya les rodeaba, así que aprovechó ese momento para mirar al pelirrojo una vez más…, el flequillo cubriendo su frente de aquella manera desaliñada le daba un "aire distinto", algo bastante diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Se fijó un poco más hasta que distinguió los dos solitarios mechones que normalmente bajaban por su cara, ahora estaban camuflados entre muchos otros pero aun así sobresalían entre ellos, rió cubriendo su boca con la mano, le divertía la perseverancia de su cabello por destacar.

— ¿Qué pasa que es tan gracioso?

— Tu cabello —volvió a reír con la expresión extrañada que le dedicó—, parece que hagas lo que hagas, se las ingeniará para volver a su posición habitual.

— Munakata, ¿has estado bebiendo?

— No me hace falta beber para reírme de ti, Suoh. Eso es algo que puedo hacer estando completamente sobrio como estoy ahora.

— Tú sin duda tienes un don para irritarme… —Reisi sonrió mientras que el otro terminaba el cigarro, pisoteando la colilla en el suelo.

— Suoh.

— ¿Umh?

— ¿Qué tal si hoy -y sólo por hoy- nos relajamos un poco? Estamos en un festival al fin y al cabo.

— ¿De verdad no has estado bebiendo? —preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— Suoh, lo digo en serio —suspiró—. No podré disfrutar del festival si debo vigilarte continuamente, sólo míralo, aparto la mirada de ti un momento y calcinas una máquina.

— Eso no ha sido culpa mía.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

— Pareces de lo más emocionado con la idea…, ah —sonrió—, ¿será que quieres tener una cita conmigo en un festival?

— Es sólo… —carraspeó—, yo sólo quiero poder relajarme al menos por un día, ¿es tan raro desear algo así?

— En serio te mueres de ganas, ¿cierto?

— Lo digo por última vez, Suoh: no digas estupideces.

— Como quieras —la sonrisa se mantuvo viendo sus pálidas mejillas sonrojarse a medida que hablaba—, ¿hay algún sitio al que quieras ir? ¿O tampoco admitirás algo así?

— Cualquiera estará bien.

— ¿Intentas decir que no importa el lugar mientras estés conmigo? Qué romántico te has vuelto, Munakata —esta vez rió—. Ahora, ¿debería tomarte de la mano mientras caminamos? ¿Soportarás algo así?

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Pienso disfrutar del festival por completo —no sólo entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mikoto, sino que también se aferró a su brazo, quedando totalmente pegado a él—. Vayamos a algún puestito que sirva té, quiero algo de beber.

— ¿No estás siendo demasiado caprichoso?

— En absoluto, sólo estoy disfrutando del festival, ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Y en efecto lo estaba disfrutando, iba de puestito en puestito sin querer soltar en ningún momento el brazo al que se había aferrado. No se separó incluso cuando se encontraron con los demás de HOMRA -ahora acompañados por el soldado del SCEPTER4-, Reisi se justificó con la excusa de "relajémonos por un día", eso pareció bastar y siguieron con la ruta hasta la zona superior del festival, buscando un sitio donde poder descansar hasta que comenzara el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Aunque a Mikoto no le dio tiempo a sentarse, Reisi volvió a arrastrarle por el brazo explicándole que quería visitar el templo que consagraba a la deidad protectora de la zona…, esa visita se incluía en su plan para disfrutar por completo el festival.

— Suoh, ¿quieres apurarte? —le reñía subiendo los escalones que conducían a la parte frontal del templo, pero, por supuesto, tirando del brazo del pelirrojo para que moviera sus pies—. No me hagas arrastrarte todo el camino.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia de visitar un templo en mitad del monte?

— Es una tradición nipona muy bonita que merece un mínimo de respeto.

— Es estúpido pedirle favores a un dios.

— Incluso si así fuera, quiero verlo.

— No tengo problemas con ello, pero ¿por qué tengo que ir yo también?

— No me arriesgaré a dejarte solo.

— Los celos son una cosa muy fea cuando llegas a cierta edad, Munakata.

— Haz el favor de callarte.

Finalmente, y después de varias quejas más, llegaron al templo, descubriendo que no había nadie visitándolo, todo el mundo debía estar en el festival esperando a que los fuegos artificiales empezaran. Después de un rápido vistazo al jardín y la gigantesca campana que lo presidía, entraron al interior del templo, donde les recibió el fuerte olor a incienso y una estatuilla dorada de la deidad rodeada de flores y velas que la gente le había ofrecido.

— Pues no es ninguna maravilla —dijo Mikoto mirando la estatua algo decepcionado.

— Suoh, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —se acercó y le quitó el cigarro que estaba a punto de encender—. No puedes fumar en esta clase de recinto —se acercó aún más a él con la intención de quitarle también la cajetilla que guardaba entre las telas de su ropa; intentando ignorar la calidez que su piel transmitía—. Llevas el yukata tan desarreglado…, debes cerrarlo del todo, a la vista sólo puede quedar el cuello, es desagradable ver tu pecho.

— Hace calor —arqueó una ceja—, ¿planeas dejar tus manos ahí mucho tiempo? Déjame un cigarro si vas a tardar, quiero fumar.

— Ya te he dicho que no se puede fumar aquí —respondió apartando sus manos, cruzándose de brazos para evitar caer en la tentación de tocarle—, ¿es que necesitas tener tu boca ocupada con tanta urgencia?

— Heh, ¿a qué vienen esas ganas de besarme?

— No he dicho eso en ningún momento…

— ¿Es así? —preguntó inclinándose muy lentamente hacia él, sonriendo mientras rozaba sus labios—. ¿De verdad no estás pensando en besarme ahora?

— Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar… —murmuró apartando la mirada, ahora mismo era incapaz de mantenerla. Cerró los ojos sintiendo los dedos de Mikoto acariciando con calma su mejilla, apartando un mechón de cabello hasta dejarlo tras su oreja.

— Parece justamente lo contrario —le susurró al oído escuchando cómo suspiraba, y se echó a reír cuando se separó—. Pásalo bien con tus rezos, Munakata, estaré fuera fumando.

Los ojos de Reisi le siguieron hasta que su figura se perdió por el umbral de la puerta, fue entonces cuando soltó otro suspiro rascándose la nuca, aún sentía arder sus mejillas y sabía que por más que lo intentara, sus nervios no cesarían tan fácilmente. Pocos ambientes eran más relajantes que el interior de un templo donde la gente iba a mostrar sus respetos, pero su labio inferior todavía temblaba ansioso, deseando ese beso que para su mala suerte no había ocurrido.

Se puso en marcha saliendo del templo, el agradable olorcillo del incienso no le molestaba y tampoco lo hacían las flores que decoraban el altar, pero ahora mismo quería verse rodeado por el humo que desprendía un buen cigarro, quería aferrarse al creador de ese aroma hasta casi poder saborearlo.

Le encontró en la parte trasera del modesto edificio, se acercó decidido a él y apartó el cigarrillo de un manotazo, dejando un beso en aquellos labios siempre hambrientos. Alzó ambas manos y, tras sujetar con fuerza su llamativo cabello, giró con bastante brusquedad, dejando su propia espalda contra la fría pared de piedra, permitiendo que el rey contrario le acorralara entre ésta y su cuerpo.

— ¿Era del todo necesario que lo tiraras? —suspiró mirando el cigarro apagándose a varios pasos de distancia—. Qué desperdicio, no le había dado más de dos caladas.

— No me importa en absoluto, ahora no dejaré que fumes —le dijo enroscando varios de sus mechones con sus dedos, repitiendo el beso.

— Nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales.

— Yo los veré perfectamente.

— ¿Y yo me tengo que conformar con verte a ti? Esto no es un trato justo.

— Ése no es mi problema.

Mikoto se echó a reír chamuscando el lazo decorativo que el otro tenía, ahora mismo esa prenda le era terriblemente molesta. No le hizo caso a las muchas quejas de Reisi por quemar su ropa, así que le silenció besándole, lo que escuchaba ahora eran sus jadeos ahogándose en su garganta, ese sonido le parecía bastante más agradable.

Tuvo que separarse para poder dedicarle un vistazo, ya había desatado por completo el obi y no le costó esfuerzo abrir su yukata, dejando a la vista toda su piel tan pálida. Comenzó a mover sus manos hasta deshacerse de la ropa interior que llevaba, le había parecido divertido que fueran unos calzones tradicionales y no modernos.

— Ah, ya han comenzado los fuegos artificiales —dijo Reisi alzando un poco la mirada, en el cristal de sus gafas se reflejaban las explosiones que iluminaban el cielo.

— ¿No estás demasiado calmado para este tipo de situación?

— Sólo estoy disfrutando del festival —sonrió con las manos del otro en su cintura, podía sentir la fría brisa nocturna trepando por sus piernas.

— Munakata, pareces todo un exhibicionista.

— Entonces tú serías un viejo verde que espía a un exhibicionista.

— Eres demasiado irritante a veces.

— Oh vamos —suspiró dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el césped—, ahora no quiero verte enfadado, Suoh.

— ¿Y crees que lo arreglarás si me la chupas? Confías demasiado en esa boca tuya.

Reisi rió deshaciendo su obi de un brillante color rojo, una vez éste cayó al suelo pudo abrir las telas de su yukata hasta que pudo ver los bóxers que Mikoto llevaba, los miró algo desanimado, con la ropa tradicional se esperaba unos interiores que siguieran el mismo estilo. Aun así se acercó y lamió aquella tela tan fina, ya casi degustando el sabor de lo que se ocultaba bajo ella, tras su lengua fue el turno de sus dientes, dando más de un pequeño mordisco por la zona que parecía reunir todo el calor del Rey Rojo…, si antes estaba impaciente por un beso, pues ahora debía admitir que se empezaba a desesperar por "algo más", algo bastante más ardiente que un simple beso.

No pensaba demorarlo mucho más -o la espera acabaría con él-, así que se puso manos a la obra. Aunque sus manos poco hicieron más que servir de apoyo en los muslos del pelirrojo, fue su boca la que hizo el mayor trabajo de apartar la ropa interior, llevándola cada vez más abajo hasta que pudo apartarla de su camino y empezar con la verdadera faena. Al igual que hizo antes con los bóxers, comenzó por lamer muy despacito toda la extensión de tan importante músculo, deslizando su lengua de la base a la punta y jugueteando en ésta, trazando circulitos o presionando con sus labios. Luego llegó el turno de los mordiscos, siendo no más que ligeros mordisquitos -aunque más de uno se debatía en la frontera entre lo placentero y lo doloroso-, que acabaron una vez más en la punta; dejó en ella un ligero beso y aprovechando la humedad que había dejado los restos de su saliva, pudo separar sus labios para engullir a ritmo pausado lo que antes lamía con tanto esmero.

A mitad del proceso se encontraba casi sin aliento, pero plenamente satisfecho al sentir que el asunto se iba volviendo serio, lo que venía a significar que la erección del pelirrojo ya palpitaba más dura y ardiente en el interior de su boca. Retiró poco a poco su cabeza dejando que sus dientes probasen aquella piel, arrastrándose por su superficie a medida que se liberaba; relamió sus labios levantando la vista, si él mismo estaba tan agitado quería pensar que Mikoto estaría en un estado similar. Grande fue su sorpresa no al encontrarse con sus ojos o al descubrir que estaba fumando, su sorpresa vino porque aquella mirada que le dedicaba era una burlona.

— Oh, ¿ya te has cansado? —le dijo inclinándose un poco, lo suficiente como para que al soltar el humo le llegara a la cara—. Y yo aquí pensando que llegarías hasta el final…, qué decepción —rió volviendo a enderezarse.

— ¿Cómo demonios has…? —no tardó en ponerse en pie para mirarle de frente, pero costándole más de un tambaleo, su entrepierna tan animada no le permitía moverse con demasiada libertad—. No es posible que puedas mantener la calma después de todo lo que he hecho…

— No me eches a mí la culpa: si eres torpe, eres torpe —contestó echándole el humo, Reisi tosió un poco apartándolo con la mano, riñéndole en el proceso—. Y tampoco es como si hubieras hecho la gran cosa ahí abajo, Munakata.

— ¿Qué sabrás tú de grandes cosas? —refunfuñó—. Esto es un poco frustrante, nada más, sólo eso. No puedo hacer nada si mi cuerpo es más sensible que el tuyo.

— Te ha llegado al orgullo, ¿eh? —comentó divertido terminando con el cigarro, lo lanzó hacia algún punto en el jardín y luego le mostró sus dedos a Reisi, que lo miró confundido—. No te supondrá un gran esfuerzo lamerlos, ¿no? Sin lubricante te dolerá, pero no creo te importe demasiado con tu "cuerpo sensible", ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Y te atreves a decir que soy yo el irritante? —apartó su mano de un golpe—. Sólo cállate y observa, tener un cuerpo sensible no es un problema en absoluto…, mucho menos si estás tú aquí.

Entonces alzó sus propios dedos, lamiéndolos como a una de esas dulces manzanas de caramelo que vendían; se atrevió a mirarle mientras lamía y sonrió viendo un conocido brillo en sus ojos, ahora mismo sentía que le devoraba sin tan siquiera tocarle, al parecer no le hacía falta. Soltó un ligero suspiro al retirar la mano de sus labios, llevó la otra hacia el hombro de Mikoto, sujetando su yukata negro para conseguir un punto de apoyo; su mano derecha bajó hacia la zona trasera de su cuerpo, alzó un poco sus caderas al mismo tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el cuello contrario, no movió de nuevo sus dedos hasta que se aseguró una buena posición. Llegó a morder su piel con el bailecito que empezó en su interior, primero acariciaban aquella parte tan íntima y luego se atrevían a entrar en ella, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro, trazando círculos para lograr acostumbrarle a la intromisión.

— ¡S-suoh…! —llegó a gritar, las manos del pelirrojo se habían acomodado en su trasero, pero ahora iban avanzando bajo la tela cada vez más hasta toparse con la suya—. ¡No sigas…! ¡Para…!

— Pero sólo mirar es aburrido, Munakata —le dijo apartando sus dedos sin mucho esfuerzo, tomando él el relevo de aquel "baile" -si es que podía llamar así al continuo movimiento de sus dedos, siguiendo siempre la misma pauta: entrar, removerse, salir y repetir—. Oh, parece que has hecho un buen trabajo aquí. El resto puedes dejarlo en mis manos…, literalmente hablando.

— ¡Idiot -aah…!

— Parece que he dado con un punto interesante aquí dentro, ¿debería tocarlo de nuevo? —rió escuchando cómo el desvergonzado gemido se repetía. Se acercó a su oreja y comenzó a morderla, lamiéndola luego sólo para escucharle suspirar.

Las manos de Reisi volvieron a aferrarse a su cabello -tirando de él-, podía sentir el fuerte temblor en sus piernas, comenzaba a retorcerse entre esos sofocantes brazos que le habían apresado y de verdad temía que sus fuerzas le fallaran, así que afianzó el agarre en su pelo, pensando que de esta forma arrastraría a Mikoto consigo si caía. Éste no paraba ni los estimulantes mordiscos en su oreja, ni el continuo movimiento de sus dedos bastante más abajo…, ya había perdido la cuenta de los muchos suspiros que había soltado en tan poco rato.

— Suoh… —jadeó intentando mirarle, le había quitado sus gafas por lo que le costaba enfocar la mirada para distinguir su rostro—, ya…, ya está bien con eso…

— ¿Con qué exactamente?

— Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo… —volvió a suspirar, Mikoto continuaba hablando contra su oído—, tus dedos, por muy hábiles que sean, no serán suficientes para ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Qué es este intento barato de seducción? —rió separándose, apartando también sus manos hasta apoyar cada una en la pared, acorralando a Reisi contra la misma—. Al menos esfuérzate un poco más, se supone que debes provocarme.

— ¿Te hace falta algo más que tenerme prácticamente desnudo frente a ti?

— Mucho más —de manera descarada recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, con tantísima calma treparon sus ojos por piernas, abdomen y pecho hasta que vio de nuevo su cara. Relamió sus labios con aquella expresión que le mostraba, debía mezclar el deseo y la arrogancia a partes iguales, quizás él mismo la mantenía en su rostro—. Definitivamente me hace falta mucho más que esto.

— Cuán exigente es el Rey Rojo —sonrió entrando en el juego. Sujetó la tela del yukata que Mikoto llevaba, atrayéndole a él hasta dejar una distancia ínfima entre sus rostros—. ¿Debo hacer algo en especial?

— Chupármela no, desde luego, apestas en eso —sonrió sintiendo que el agarre en su ropa se volvía más fuerte—, me pregunto qué podrías hacer, ¿umh…? —no pudo seguir hablando no porque no quisiese, sino porque los labios de Reisi se lo impidieron. Debía admitir que ésta era una forma agradable de que le hicieran callar.

— Esto no avanza si no abres la boca, Suoh.

— No pretenderás besarme de verdad sabiendo lo que has estado lamiendo con tantas ganas hace un momento, ¿no? —Reisi frunció el ceño—. Te las apañarás bien sin los besos, ¿o es demasiado complicado para tu cuerpo sensible?

— Eres un…

— Me gustaría saber cómo acaba esa frase.

Pero el rey azul no volvió a hablar, aprovechó que las sacudidas en su cuerpo habían parado por un momento para mover con rapidez su pie derecho, golpeó con furia -no iba a negarlo, estaba bastante irritado ahora- los tobillos de Mikoto y con sus manos aun sujetando su yukata a la altura de su pecho tiró hacia abajo. Como resultado, el pelirrojo había acabado sentado en el suelo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, levantó la cabeza para pedir algún tipo de explicación y lo que vio fue a Reisi agachándose, se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar arrodillado sobre su cintura. Se acercó con una mirada peligrosa en el rostro -una que decía "prepárate, aquí voy"- y volvió a empujar el pecho del otro, esta vez fue la espalda de Mikoto la que acabó contra una dura superficie, pero en lugar de una pared, era el cuidado césped que rodeaba al templo.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Munakata? —optó por preguntar, ahora el otro se había a puesto a gatas sobre él, mirándole fijamente a apenas unos centímetros de distancia -supuso que sin gafas debía acercarse más a él para poder verle. Pero tampoco hubo respuesta, lo que recibió fue un repentino rodillazo en su entrepierna que le hizo soltar una bocanada de aire, y apenas separó sus labios, una húmeda intrusa se hizo hueco entre ellos.

Entonces comprendió lo que Reisi estaba haciendo y sonrió notando cómo su cuerpo se sacudió sobre el suyo cuando apretó su trasero entre sus manos, aquel gesto había bastado para profundizar el beso, escuchaba una vez más los suspiros que inútilmente intentaba contener…, y le tentaba a provocar más de ellos. Razón por la que movió sus caderas hasta chocar con las suyas, de alguna manera frotándose contra él, esta vez Reisi jadeó, arrancándole una sonrisa algo arrogante que no se molestó en disimular.

— ¿Qué tal si el rey de cuerpo sensible hace algo más que besarme?

— Por supuesto que lo haré, no he llegado hasta aquí para detenerme sin tan siquiera haber empezado.

— Te veo decidido —rió—, eso que sujetas es un asunto importante, trátalo bien.

— Lo trataré como a mí me venga en gana.

— Qué aterrador.

— ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —llegó a gruñir acomodándose.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ésta era una posición un tanto vergonzosa, justo bajo él tenía a Mikoto mirándole, suspiró sin poder evitarlo encontrándose con aquellos ojos tan profundos. Apretó los dientes desviando la mirada, su mano izquierda se había apoyado en el abdomen del pelirrojo y con la derecha sujetaba el "asunto importante" que antes mencionaba. Tragó saliva buscando calmarse y se atrevió a ir descendiendo, despacio, con calma y sin prisa. Más de un ligero quejido escapó por sus labios…, para su suerte no era dolor, era molestia, una ardiente molestia que parecía querer abrasarle desde su más profundo interior.

Jadeó apoyando ahora ambas manos en tan firme abdomen mientras movía sus caderas, bajando cada vez más hasta que pudo sentir las del otro, y sonrió, esto significaba que ya todo estaba dentro, luchando por ganarse una buena localidad. Un grave suspiro le hizo reaccionar de golpe, sobresaltándose al sentir varios pares de uñas clavándose en sus muslos; apenas tuvo unos segundos para asimilar la situación y fue su propio gemido quien sacudió toda su mente. Supo que Mikoto se había impacientado, había sujetado sus muslos tras apartar el yukata que malamente le cubría y había movido sus caderas logrando la primera embestida, lenta y placentera, pero insuficiente para ambos.

Fue el turno de Reisi para moverse, deslizándose por el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta acabar frente a su rostro. Fue en mitad del beso donde encontró el ritmo adecuado, dejándose guiar por él y disfrutando de todo el proceso.

Sus dedos temblaban al sujetar aquel yukata tan oscuro, tirando de sus telas con cada nuevo movimiento, y encontrando por casualidad una cajetilla de cigarros entre sus pliegues. Tuvo que agradecer la distracción, pues si la posición le parecía vergonzosa, más le avergonzaba sentirse tan cerca de acabar. Así que se separó con bastante agilidad hasta quedar una vez más cómodamente arrodillado sobre Mikoto.

Éste sería el segundo asalto en el juego de la seducción, así lo había decidido. Con paciencia deslizó un cigarro desde la caja hasta su boca, sujetándolo entre sus labios y mirando al pelirrojo con una arrebatadora sonrisa dibujada en ellos.

— Suoh —susurró su apellido de tal manera que pudo sentir una pequeña sacudida en el duro y ardiente intruso que aún seguía visitándole—, ¿qué tal una pausa para fumar y ver los últimos fuegos artificiales?

— Heh —Reisi se estremeció con aquella sonrisa y el temblor se extendió por toda su espalda cuando el dueño de la misma se incorporó hasta quedar cara a cara—, ¿tengo pinta de querer parar ahora?

— Sólo será un momento —siguió hablando con voz melosa, dejó el cigarro en los labios de Mikoto esperando que él mismo lo encendiera. Sonrió viendo las llamitas rojas brotar de sus dedos y mantuvo su sonrisa mirándole fumar, aunque estando tan cerca como estaban, él mismo podría saborear el tabaco—. Disfrutar el festival, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo relativamente tranquilo, aún seguían en mitad de algo pero necesitaba calmarse para lo que venía. No pensaba aceptar que la situación le excitaba de tal manera que le era muy difícil controlarse.

— Munakata —le llamó soltando el humo hacia un lado.

No necesitó seguir hablando, su mirada había bastado para que Reisi entendiera lo que quería que hiciera; asintió avergonzado con la cabeza -esto era incluso peor que antes, ahora el pelirrojo podía mirarle desde más cerca- y comenzó a moverse. La posición le abochornaba, pero muy a su pesar era cómoda, pudo dejar las manos en su propio pecho y seguir balanceándose…, se veía capaz de aguantar un buen rato de esta forma, pero sentir una mano que no era la suya jugueteando con su más que notable erección mandó lejos tal pensamiento.

— ¡S-suoooh…! —e intentó quejarse, pero su grito se camufló en un gemido y no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba.

— ¿Tu cuerpo sensible no puede soportar algo así?

— ¡P-pero serás- ¡ngh…!

— Al menos termina las frases que intentas decir, de lo contrario no te entenderé, Munakata.

— Suoh… —rodeó una vez más el cuello del pelirrojo, enterrando su rostro en él, intentando silenciar su voz de alguna manera—, maldición…, ¡Suoh…!

— ¿Umh? ¿Quieres algo?

— ¡M-muévete…!

— ¿Por qué debería? —sonrió—. Estoy fumando tranquilamente.

— ¡S-Suoh…! —cuánto se arrepentía de haberle ofrecido aquel el cigarro hace apenas un momento. A pesar de que llevaba un ritmo apurado sobre sus caderas, sintiendo cómo se adentraba más en él, no llegaba a ser suficiente. A esto se sumaban los dedos de Mikoto, sujetaban su miembro, jugando con él pero sólo en la punta, haciéndole sentir unas insoportables ansias por continuar.

— Te veo algo agitado, Munakata, ¿estás bien?

— ¿A-a ti…, qué te parece…?

— Supongo que ya va siendo hora de movernos un poco —comentó cuando terminó con el cigarro, lanzándolo hacia atrás y escuchando los jadeos de Reisi a medida que deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo, tenía claro que no mentía con eso del "cuerpo sensible", le bastaban unas pocas caricias en el lugar acertado para que empezara a gemir.

Muy poco a poco se fue moviendo, acabando de nuevo con la espalda en el suelo y con el otro sobre él, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo cada vez más apurado que dictaban sus caderas; no parecía dolerle incluso cuando más de una tímida llama quemó los bordes de su yukata. La voz de Reisi se quebraba embestida a embestida, y fue en una de ellas donde prácticamente gritó aferrándose al cabello de Mikoto, éste pudo sentir cómo buena parte de su abdomen se humedecía y cómo un músculo más que importante en su anatomía era súbitamente apresado, arrancándole más de un jadeo antes de que él mismo acabara.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, y justo a los pies del monte, estaba el conocido grupito de HOMRA junto a cierto soldado del SCEPTER4, todos mirando los últimos fuegos artificiales que se encargaban de iluminar el oscuro cielo nocturno con diversas formas: flores, estrellas, espirales…, tanto ellos como el resto del público aplaudían tan bonito espectáculo pirotécnico.<p>

— Ahí va —Totsuka giró y señaló hacia la cima del monte, sobre él resplandecían dos gigantescas espadas de colores opuestos—, ¿no son ésas…?

— No puede ser —el camarero prácticamente entró en pánico llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo en un lugar sagrado como un templo, Mikoto?!

— Mikoto no es el único culpable en esta historia —comentó Anna sosteniendo la bolsita con sus peces, junto a ella estaba Saruhiko, que asintió con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua—. Supongo que a su manera está disfrutando del festival.

— ¿Quién está disfrutando del festival? —preguntó Yata regresando con ellos, había ido a por algodón de azúcar. Ahora se comía aquella nube rosa a bocados y tardó unos segundos en ver ambas espadas—. ¡¿Mikoto-san está peleando?! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, vamos a…!

— Tsk, Misaki, no es tan difícil leer el ambiente —Saru suspiró acomodando sus gafas—, nadie está peleando en ese monte.

— ¿Y por qué iban a mostrarse ambas espadas si no estuvieran en mitad de un combate…? —desvió la mirada hacia Totsuka, hizo un círculo con el pulgar y el índice de su mano izquierda, mientras que el índice de la derecha entraba y salía de él. Un gesto bastante pervertido que vino acompañado de una divertida sonrisa—. Ah, entonces…, eso es lo que ellos están…, —aquella sutileza le bastó para comprender del todo el concepto, logrando que sus mejillas enrojecieran por completo.

— Al fin lo has entendido —Fushimi rió un poco girando el rostro.

— Éste ha sido otro tipo de batalla, pero una batalla al fin y al cabo…, supongo —ladeó la cabeza pensativo—. ¿Tú qué crees, Kusa-kun?

— Yo no creo nada.

— Izumo —la pequeña le miró y soltó un pequeño suspiro bajando sus hombros—, me preocupa tu falta de entusiasmo.

* * *

><p>Sin duda Reisi sabe cómo disfrutar de un festival, ¿cierto? ewé<p>

Gracias por leer~~


End file.
